


aitakatta

by poppyharris



Series: on the floor, watch me bleed. i love you, you love me. [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Katniss Everdeen, Secret Relationship, Suicide Attempts, annie doesn't exist ok, basically a rewrite of catching fire, i don't like annie, peeta and katniss are working shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: amity won her games, but katniss can tell it tore her apart.
Relationships: Finnick Odair/Original Female Character(s), Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: on the floor, watch me bleed. i love you, you love me. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188902
Kudos: 22





	aitakatta

“do you just want to shut the fuck up, finnick?” 

katniss was taken aback by how small the girl was as she stomped her foot, her nose scrunched and her eyes blazing. her shimmering golden hair was tied elegantly in a knot katniss didn’t recognise, and the net dress left little to the imagination. clearly 4.

“do you just want to be quiet and live up to your name, amity?” finnick’s whisper was loud enough for katniss to hear, and peeta couldn’t help but look away uncomfortably. “we’re supposed to be making friends, not having a domestic.”

the girl, amity, stormed away, in the direction of the district 4 chariot. finnick couldn’t help the frustrated huff that left him, before he turned his head to look at katniss, a sugar cube in hand. she looked at him, his smirk returned, and he crushed the sugar cube.

* * *

"haymitch, who’s amity?” katniss asked in the elevator, after johanna had made everyone sufficiently uncomfortable. haymitch’s expression seemed to shift, in a way they hadn’t seen before.

“why? considering her as an ally?” he asked, looking firmly at peeta’s shoes. katniss raised an eyebrow, looking over at peeta, then back at haymitch. 

“yeah, we are,” peeta stated bluntly, his voice hard. he was far too good at bluffing for katniss’ liking, even after a year, she still worried about how genuine he was.

“well. twenty six, short and bad tempered. reminds me of katniss a little,” haymitch sounded like he was reading from a script. he sighed slightly, looking at effie, who gave him a sad smile. “caused a stir during her games. fin- someone found her trying to hang herself just before the interviews.”

peeta’s eyes went wide, but katniss stayed unfazed. she remembered hearing about it, about the victor who saved her life. “finnick saved her, didn’t he?” peeta gaped between katniss, effie and haymitch, all of whom looked incredibly pissed off. “she was his first mentee, right?”

effie put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. “it was horrible, just horrible. she had the burns around her neck for her entire games.”

“how’d she win?” peeta asked, his hand rubbing his own throat uncomfortably. the doors slid open, and effie quickly began walking out, a choked sob coming from her as she walked. haymitch sighed, and wiped his nose, motioning for everyone to leave. 

“i’ll get you the full overview later, c’mon,” haymitch left the elevator, and didn’t look back.

* * *

“those nasty burns… you say they’re from before you came to the games?” caesar’s face hasn’t changed, katniss mused. but amity clearly had. her eyes were red, just like the braided welt around her neck. katniss felt a pang of sympathy for her stylist, having to try and deal with that. but instead of slapping a pound of makeup over it, the stylist had allowed it to stay open.

or maybe amity just rubbed it off. she looked so small in that chair, katniss just wanted to reach out and hug her, hold her hand, listen to what she had to say. 

maybe that’s what finnick did. listened. katniss knew that’s all she wanted. 

“yes. they were. i have a dangerous job back home,” amity didn’t seem to want to look at the camera, preferring instead to stare at caesar’s neon green hair. 

“and what job is that? surely a small girl like yourself doesn’t do anything too strenuous!” caesar was making the best out of a quiet situation, and the audience laughed loudly at the question.

“i’m forced to work sixteen hours a day cleaning the underside of boats,” amity looked down, starting to pick a hole in her dress. “i’ve nearly drowned several times and my best friend died after she cut her throat on a splintering hull.”

katniss breathed in sharply, staring over at peeta.”what the hell? how did this not spark a rebellion?” peeta shook his head, the same amount of shock on his face as her. 

haymitch sighed, pouring another drink. “it nearly did, but this was never released in the districts. the only people that got to see this were the audience, the tributes that year and any tributes since then that have wanted to. if any victors have seen this then… they’re not letting on.”

katniss slammed her first down on the power button, looking away from the screen. “i can’t watch anymore.”

haymitch sighed, and scratched his stubble. “i wouldn’t chat to amity about it. she once punched me in the throat for mentioning her and finnick.” peeta was still gaping in horror at the screen. it took a lot to shock him, unless it was katniss. the tour had desensitised them so much to how awful other districts were, but judging by what they’d seen in 4, they assumed it was relatively laissez faire. 

“if we speak to finnick, will my throat be safe?” katniss joked, a hint of a smile on her face. 

“probably,” haymitch sighed, standing up and looking up at the clock. “look, keep it out of your mind. you can find out more tomorrow, get some rest.”

* * *

victor life clearly suited amity. the pale, stout girl that nervously twitched during her interview had been replaced by a sun-kissed, woman with the most well defined hourglass figure katniss had ever seen. if katniss hadn’t heard finnick’s language towards her, she would’ve assumed they were siblings. 

talking of finnick…

he was throwing his trident at a series of targets, clearly showing off. but not for amity, she was perfectly happy sat with her knife, crushing herbs and pouring resin. it was fascinating to watch, the way she applied coat after coat. the herbs were unlike anything katniss had ever seen, but even cashmere was keeping away. 

katniss tried to be casual as she walked over, but amity looked up the moment she came within four feet. “do you need something?” amity’s voice was one of the few things that hadn’t changed. katniss could still hear that scared little 15 year old. 

“i was just curious about what you were doing,” katniss motioned to the mix, it smelled like something rotten katniss would see in the seam. 

“it’s water hemlock. my mother got into trouble when i was very young for trying to poison her supervisor with it,” amity seemed to smile a little, tapping the resin on the very tip of the knife to make sure it was sealed, before dipping the tip into the foul smelling concoction. 

“how deadly is it?” katniss asked, taking a step back as amity stood up, and tapped a button to bring up a target. amity smiled wider, and flicked the knife across to land squarely in the heart of the target. a peacekeeper stood close by, large hazmat gloves on. the target turned an unpleasant shade of green, before the computerised man melted. 

katniss stared with wide eyes, her jaw dropping. “how… how did you do that?!” 

“she’s very resourceful.” finnick came up behind them, a wide smile on his face. “aren’t you, amy?” amity rolled her eyes, lifting a hand to poke finnick squarely in the bridge of his nose. 

“fuck off, finnick,” amity rolled her eyes, but there was no real malice behind her words, unlike the previous night. he simply smiled, and placed a hand on her waist, before looking up at katniss and giving her a smirk. 

katniss raised an eyebrow, looking down to where his hand was connected to amity’s waist, and as he lifted his fingers, katniss realised a mockingjay had been sewn into the seam of amity’s training gear.

amity smiled, a warm gentle smile, before turning around to sit back down on the herb station’s stool. “finnick, show katniss how to use a hook in a gin trap,” she didn’t look at finnick, but he smiled and nodded anyway. 

* * *

katniss was gripping peeta’s hand when the sneezes started. 

“ah-choo!” “shh, amity.”

“ah-choooo!” “i’m going to cut off your nose.”

“ahhh… choo!” “seriously amity, shut up.”

katniss leaned out of the queue, seeing finnick pinch amity’s nose. god, her and peeta were a sham. finnick and amity hid their love better than peeta and katniss’ pathetic attempts at pretending like they were in love. 

amity looked beautiful, and katniss was incredibly jealous. everyone had mentioned how elegant and intricate katniss’ dress was, but no one seemed to notice the simple elegance of amity’s sea green dress. a fishing-net jacket, clearly handmade, was draped over her shoulders, and the way finnick kept running his hands over it showed who’d made it. 

“they wish they could be like us, but we wish we could be like them,” katniss sighed, her head tipping to the side to rest on peeta’s shoulder. peeta looked down, raising an eyebrow. 

“i don’t want to be like them.”

katniss suddenly realised how callous her words were. peeta was in love with her, genuinely and deeply, and she was remarking on how nice it would be if they could just- not. 

“that- i didn’t mean to…” katniss began, genuine apology laced in her usual sarcasm. peeta looked away, a sigh leaving him.

“it’s fine, i know how you feel,” peeta said before letting go of her hand, shoving his hands into his pockets. katniss looked down, she could physically feel the weight of his emotions on her shoulders. forget the destiny of panem, she couldn’t stand the thought of peeta being upset with her. wait… what? she didn’t have time for this. she didn’t have time for feelings, she just needed to protect her family. 

a sniffle came from amity, and she leaned into finnick’s chest. “be strong, amy,” he whispered, his hands gently running up and down her back. brutus looked over his shoulder at the pair, disgust clear on his face. 

“gloss, cashmere, you two wanted to have your interview together?” a tall, tanned woman looked at the pair, her face shimmering with an unusual sheen. the two blondes nodded, gripped each other’s hands and cashmere slapped her own face, causing her eyes to water.

katniss couldn’t help but be in awe at the cleverness of the trick, she’d make a comment about no one believing it, but then the capitol believed her and peeta were in love. 

“ready, brutus?” the tanned woman came back in, gesturing for him to follow.

finnick gently tipped up amity’s face, and pressed a gentle kiss to her nose, before taking a step to the right. appearances, of course. katniss reached over, and grasped peeta’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. he smiled a little, before looking away. “you don’t have to pretend,” he whispered, thumbing over katniss’ knuckles.

katniss looked at him from the corner of her eye, and shook her head. “i’m not.”

* * *

peeta clung tightly to katniss, gripping her. “i could’ve- i could’ve,” he panted, staring down at the water where the corpse of 10 was floating. 

“you could’ve, but you didn’t. c’mon,” katniss pleaded, trying to drag him onto his feet. peeta struggled up, swaying slightly.

“amity!” finnick had climbed onto peeta’s pedestal, and was desperately scanning the arena. “amity!” 

“finnick! get down!” katniss yelled, trying to drag peeta back behind the treeline. finnick turned wildly to face her, his eyes full of tears and his hand gripping his trident tightly. “she’ll find you, i’m sure!”

finnick’s breathing was laboured and heavy, but he jumped from the pedestal to the shore, looking around him desperately in an attempt to catch a glimpse of amity’s blonde locks disappearing into the trees.

he didn’t, and he followed katniss into the trees. 

* * *

she’d died in his arms, and peeta didn’t even know her name. his arms were soaked in blood, the water was crimson, and her wound was fresh. 

“she died to save me, and i didn’t even know her name,” he whispered, taking a step back onto the bank, and letting the woman float. katniss placed her bow down, and held out a hand for peeta to take.

“you stayed, peeta,” katniss grasped his hand tightly, giving it a comforting squeeze. his face darkened, but he still managed to look up and smile at the trembling katniss. finnick came stumbling out of the forest, and stared at the pair, his jaw clenched. 

“is she…?” he began, gripping his trident.

“yes, the cannon wasn’t amity,” peeta looked over at the still body of the woman. they still hadn’t found her, and katniss could tell how it was chewing finnick up. she thought back to her games, when she’d left peeta in the cave. katniss couldn’t begin to imagine how worried he was about her. she looked down at peeta, who was standing on the shore, and she smiled.

* * *

the sun glinted off the cornucopia, it was probably about 9:30am, judging by the shadows cast. finnick hadn’t slept, they could tell. 

“could you get some water, please?” finnick asked, his voice raw. if he’d been screaming amity’s name since sunrise, then katniss hadn’t heard him.

katniss nodded, slipping her arrows back into the quiver and snatching up the spigot. she noticed peeta stand up, and walk over to finnick.

the water flowed freely, and katniss found herself wondering about how the other tributes were coping. they had plenty of food and water, but there was no saying what the other tributes’ situations were like. 

katniss had seen a few glints from sponsor packages, but they moved too quickly and dropped like a stone for her to track them. maybe it was better she didn’t find the other tributes.

she looked over her shoulder at peeta, who was being shown something small and metal by finnick. her instincts kicked in, and she nearly unsheathed her bow, ready to let an arrow fly and knock whatever metal finnick was about to shove into peeta’s-

god, she was being paranoid. finnick could’ve easily killed them by now, but he hadn’t. when they were the last ones, maybe he’d snap their necks. maybe he’d kill the two of them with one thrust of his trident. but for now, she could relax.

“-i think she’s going to say yes,” katniss heard peeta whisper, before finnick turned and hastily put the object back into his shoe. 

“i got your-“ 

a scream cut through the air, followed by a cannon, then followed by the biggest wave katniss had ever had the misfortune of seeing. it thundered towards the cornucopia, before hitting some sort of invisible wall. 

“amity!” 

the yell from finnick was louder than the wave, he ran towards the platform, only to be stopped by a yell in the opposite direction.

“finnick!” 

it wasn’t amity, it was johanna. covered in blood. she was followed closely by a trembling wiress, and a swaying beetee. but no amity. finnick ran to them anyway, staring at her blood soaked gear. “have you seen amity?!” finnick shouted, his trident dragging alongside him.

johanna rolled her eyes, walking into the shallow water, and ignoring wiress’ frantic whispering. “i haven’t. there was an empty sponsor gift though, from 4,” johanna splashed herself to clean off the blood, looking up at finnick.

“we should probably retake the centre, to resupply,” beetee wiped his hands dry on a nearby tree, ignoring the rough bark, then picked up his roll of wire. 

katniss nodded, looking at the currently deserted island. “wiress, do you think you can make it?”

“tick tock… tick tock…” wiress whispered, clasping her hands together. katniss furrowed her eyebrows as johanna groaned, giving wiress a look full of contempt.

“she’s been saying that for ages,” johanna groaned, standing between peeta and finnick. beetee was staring at his coil, but gave worried little glances up to wiress whenever her breathing became laboured between ticks.

“tick tock…” katniss mimicked wiress, looking around her. “tick tock.”

“oh god, not you too!” johanna rubbed her temples in frustration, but seemed less willing to shove her axe into katniss.

“it’s a clock!” katniss suddenly had a brainwave, realising what wiress’ cryptic code was. “come on, to the cornucopia, i’ll explain!”

beetee seemed bemused as he followed katniss’ determined steps, followed closely by peeta, who was swinging his machete a little more than needed. johanna glanced over her shoulder briefly to make sure wiress was still following. it was probably the absolute definition of a rag tag group, but katniss didn’t care. they’d cracked it. 

* * *

“the show is starting,” katniss whispered, nudging beetee. he’d been picking at his food, and at the mention of the nightly death show, he completely stopped.

no one bothered to look up for cashmere or gloss, but beetee choked back a sob when he saw wiress’ portrait. katniss looked over at finnick, who was watching the sky with such intent after wiress’ portrait disappeared, she thought something was weird about the moon.

the show skipped over to district 5, and you could hear the tension leave finnick’s body.

* * *

a scream interrupted the steady rise and crash of the waves, causing everyone to jolt awake and stand ready with weapons.

“finnick!”

the screams weren’t coming from the jabberjay hour, but instead from the shoreline outside the 5 o'clock section. 

“amity!” finnick dropped his trident with a clang on the cornucopia floor. he leaped over beetee, and ran along the spoke. peeta looked over at katniss, and then at the embracing couple.

“that’s a happy couple, right there,” peeta stated, his voice level, but thick. katniss leaned over, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. finnick was carrying amity back to the centre, she didn’t look hurt from far, but katniss noticed the back of her head was red, and wet. 

“you alright, amy?” johanna put her axe down, walking over to where finnick was propping amity up against the cornucopia wall, gently feeding her water.

“i got… trapped, in the jabberjay area. it drove me insane, i kept bashing my head against the trees, thinking it was a bad dream,” she gently pushed finnick’s hand away, rubbing her eyes. “i went for the cornucopia, but when i got there,” amity raised a hand, gently placing it on finnick’s cheek. “you were gone.”

cameras be damned, finnick pulled her tight, and smashed his lips to hers. amity gasped, but her arms wrapped closely around his neck and she didn’t let go. katniss averted her eyes, suddenly filled with fear. it might be late, but the capitol would replay that scene over and over again. they’d been so so careful with their relationship, hiding it from other victors and the public alike. and now they were just throwing it away?

johanna didn’t look shocked, but beetee turned a pinky colour and quickly looked away, shifting back into his sleeping position. johanna rolled her eyes, dropping her axe with a clang. “stop kissing like you’re going to die,” she snapped, causing amity to quickly pull away her cheeks blazing red. 

katniss couldn’t help raising her eyebrow. wasn’t that the whole point of the hunger games?

* * *

a familiar scream jolted katniss from where she was standing. why the fuck was amity screaming? johanna looked behind her, seemingly unperturbed. that face quickly turned to worry as someone came crashing through the trees. 

“who-” katniss turned, but was thrown to the ground by johanna, and was suddenly aware of a burning pain in her arm. white hot pain coursed through her body as something small was flung across the forest floor. 

“stay down, and stay quiet,” johanna hissed, purposely making a great deal of noise as she ran in the opposite direction. katniss didn’t dare to breathe, straining her ears until she couldn’t hear johanna and her pursuers anymore.

katniss stumbled to her feet, woozy and her head pounding. the tree, she needed to get to the tree. and peeta… where was he? what if johanna had got to him? 

the glint of the wire led katniss towards the tree in the (almost) midday son, she didn’t have much time. the world felt… blurry. like she’d drank some tracker jacker venom.

beetee was on the ground, twitching, his mouth frothing slightly. katniss took a step toward him, when she heard amity scream again, this time calling out for finnick. she could hear the undergrowth being stamped and torn. a cannon fired, and katniss’ head began pounding. 

“katniss!” came the yell from… somewhere. katniss turned around, looking all around her, before her eyes caught finnick, holding amity’s feebly stirring body. she unsheathed an arrow, raising it to his head. she wasn’t expecting his eyes to catch hers though, for him to bring amity closer so her head lolled against his shoulder. 

“remember who the real enemy is!” he yelled, his eyes desperate.

katniss lowered her bow, and began to frantically wrap the coil of wire around the arrow. she didn’t have much time until the lightning would strike. 

“katniss, get away from that tree!” finnick yelled, scrambling towards her as she pointed her arrow to the sky. 

time slowed, the first fork of lightning came down to hit the very top of the tree, and katniss let her arrow fly. 

sparks rained from the tree, throwing katniss forward into the undergrowth and finnick managed to turn to shield amity from the rain of fire. the arrow glowed white, and katniss saw black.

**Author's Note:**

> song: aitakatta (i wanted to see you) - akb48
> 
> if you like my works, please consider supporting me!  
> https://ko-fi.com/bemorekind


End file.
